Dancing Through Life
by Sensara
Summary: Reposted. Barclay goes to dance class per Troi's orders and finds the love of his life. Rated T for safety.
1. Lesson 1: The BoxStep

Barclay approached the dance studio with trepidation. Counselor Troi had prescribed social interaction to help him recover from his recent holo-addiction, but if he could take his pick from the fine arts, ballroom dancing wouldn't be it. However, Troi had said she had a "feeling" that he would excel at this course. He didn't see how. He was born with two left feet, a natural klutz. So the thought of dancing scared the crap out of him. He'd probably fail his first try.

He walked in the door. Several people were stretching and talking. He saw a chair in the corner and sat down. Everyone looked like they belonged here but him. He felt completely out of place. Dr. Crusher talked to Lieutenant Styles from Stellar Cartography. She saw Barclay and waved. He raised a hand in nervous acknowledgement.

Styles called the class to order. "Welcome to Dance 101. I'm Lieutenant Styles. It's good to see you all here. But we need to get one thing straight. This course is very rigorous and time-consuming. The most accomplished dancers put in countless hours to perfect their technique. But they also had a great passion for dance. If you can't find it in yourself to be passionate about this course or to express yourself deeply in this art, you don't belong in here. Only the best will survive in this room. Are there any questions?"

No one spoke. "Good," said Styles. "Before we begin, allow me to introduce my lovely assistants: Dr. Crusher, Hugh M'Benga, Lieutenant Kayleen Ricks and Ensign June Tempest."

Dr. Crusher and M'Benga nodded to the crowd. Ricks gave a friendly wave. Barclay couldn't see Ensign Tempest.

"Let's get started. Level 3 and 4 students can go to Ricks, Level 5 and 6 are with M'Benga, Level 2 is with Dr. Crusher, and if you've never danced in your life, see the Ensign. I'll monitor everyone's progress."

Barclay tentatively approached Ensign Tempest. She had her back turned to him. She had a long mane of black hair down her back and was dressed in tights and a leotard. The ensign turned around and Barclay stopped dead.

She was gorgeous.

Her eyes were a luminous green and captured the light whenever she moved. They sparkled with a joy for life but still somehow had a glimmer of innocence about them. She saw him and smiled. He nearly died.

"Hi. I'm Ensign Tempest." She stuck out her hand. Barclay shook it. "Who are you?"

"Li…Lieutenant B-Barclay."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me June, 'cause it looks like," she paused and scanned the room, "Yep, it looks like you're the only one on my level. I am to understand that you have never danced in your life?"

"Well…um, I danced with my mom when I was little…well…um, no I guess that doesn't count. No, I haven't."

She giggled. "Hey, it's a start. Now, I'm going to start you off with a simple boxstep. I want you to mirror my movements, ok?"

"Alright."

She stepped back with her right leg, then brought her legs together again. Barclay stepped forward with his left. She stepped to his right with her left leg, then the right leg joined it. Barclay followed with his right. She stepped forward with her right leg. He followed with his right.

"Left, Mr. Barclay."

"Yes, sorry."

She smiled. "It's ok."

He switched his legs. She stepped to his left with her right leg. Barclay followed suit with his left.

"See? Always use your outside leg. Now you try without me."

Barclay backed up a bit, then stepped forward with his outside leg, sideways with his outside leg, back with his inside leg, and back to his starting point with his outside leg. June corrected him and made him do it over and over again until he could do it without looking at his feet.

"Good! Now I want you to do it with me. Come here. Now, place your left hand in mine and your right on my waist."

"On your waist?"

"Yes. Come on, Barclay. Don't be shy!" She smiled encouragingly.

He did as she said. She placed her left hand on his shoulder. "I'll count us off. We'll go slow, allright?"

He nodded. "One, two, three, go, two, three."

They did the boxstep several times. Barclay finally stopped glancing at his shoes and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"That's right. Look into my eyes, not your feet, Barclay. Good!"

He made a few mistakes, but June was a good teacher. She covered for him if he got it wrong and praised him when he was right.

Finally the two hours were almost over. Barclay couldn't believe it. Dancing with June was so much fun!

Styles called for everyone's attention and dismissed the class. They would meet again the day after tomorrow.

Dr. Crusher had stolen glances over at Barclay and Tempest. They looked good together: a shy, lonely, but tall and buff diagnostics engineer with a shorter, friendly little ball of energy from the science labs. She walked over to them.

"From what I could tell in my few glances over here, you guys looked great together."

"Barclay is a good student. He never argues and listens to whatever I say," said June, and she and Crusher laughed. Barclay smiled shyly. "But really," said June in a more serious voice, "you did good today. I'll make a ballroom dancer out of you yet!"

Crusher said her farewells and left the studio. Most everyone was gone back to duty. Barclay turned back to June and opened his mouth. "Uh…was I really that good?"

"Yes. It takes a lot of concentration to dance. You did great for a beginner."

"Thanks."

June grabbed her bag. "I'm heading back to my quarters to take a shower. Walk with me?"

Barclay stuttered out an affirmative. They left.

He struck up his courage. "June, since I call you that…would you…would it be too much…if you would call me Reg?"

"Not at all, Reg. I like that name. Is it short for something?"

"Yes, it is. Short for Reginald, I mean."

She gasped, smiling. "That's a _great_ name! It's so…noble-sounding, isn't it?"

"I guess so. I never really liked it that much. But I like it better than Endicott."

"Endicott?"

"My middle name."

"Who named you?"

"I was named after my father. Reginald Endicott Barclay III, that's me."

She laughed. "That's wonderful! I love it. I really do!"

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

She turned to look at him. "No. Reginald Barclay is a wonderful-sounding name. Has a ring to it. But I'll call you Reg from now on."

He noticed he was stuttering less around her. Perhaps it was her bubbly personality that put him at ease. Before he knew it, they were standing before her door. She turned to him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but you were a joy to teach. I expect you there the day after tomorrow, same time, same place. See you there?"

"Actually, I was wondering…are you, maybe, doing anything tomorrow? I thought that we could, you know…um…talk and have a drink or, um, if you don't want to, I can understand, I mean-"

She put her hand up to stop him. Then she smiled. "That sounds great! What time? I get off duty at 1500, do you meet in Ten Forward after that, like around 1530?"

"Sure, if you like."

"It's a date, Reg. I look forward to it. See you then."

She smiled and waved as she entered her quarters. Reg headed off to get ready for duty. As he walked, he pondered June.

She made him nervous, and yet she managed to make him more comfortable. He hardly stuttered when he talked to her, except when he was asking her on a date or meeting or whatever you want to call it. She was a great listener and an exceptional dance teacher. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes upon. She made him feel tingly and jumpy.

Barclay knew what was going on.

He was in love.


	2. Lesson 2: The Waltz

_Here's my Disclaimer. Sorry for forgetting on that last chapter. I do not pretend to own TNG. That belongs to Gene Roddenberry, may he rest in peace. Barclay and Crusher and all other main cast members I may throw in there are his. But June Tempest, Styles, M'Benga (no he's not the one from the original series, I just used his last name) and Ricks all belong to me. Please don't sue me. Thanks for reading._

"Hey Reg, run a level 3 diagnostic on the magnetic constrictors, would you? They've been tricky all day."

"Aye, sir."

He drifted off towards his station, still musing June. "Wait, Reg. How did dancing go?"

"Oh…fine." Barclay returned to work.

Geordi stared at Barclay's back, thinking. Data joined him.

"Something's up with Reg. I don't know what, but he's not quite himself today," muttered Geordi.

"Really? I have not noticed any difference."

"Well, we'll know soon enough what's up."

…

The next afternoon, Barclay waited nervously in Ten Forward for June. He was beginning to think she wouldn't show when she walked in the doors. He thought he would be relieved to see her but he felt even more nervous when she came over to his table in the corner. A waiter dropped by to see what they wanted and they ordered.

"So," June started after they got their drinks. "How was your day?"

"Oh, fine. I'm…working on the, uh, magnetic constrictors in Engineering. They've been unresponsive when I try to access them. I have no idea what the problem is. But after 6 straight hours of work…I think I'll continue after I've had a break. I'm…glad you could, um, make it…."

"I am too." She giggled. "Well, I didn't have any malfunctioning systems in the lab today. I ran a sample of some bio-electric matter from that shipment in the cargo bay that we got last week. The cargo is contaminated somehow and…no matter how hard I try, I cannot find out what's going on! I thought 4 straight hours of staring at a screen and still not coming up with anything wasn't getting me anywhere, so I quit and I'll look at it from fresh eyes in the morning. So, I know how you feel. Sort of."

"It seems our respective answers are eluding both of us."

"Yep. I'm very glad to take a break and have a drink and some nice conversation after that shift I just came from. I think you feel the same way," June said with a sly smile.

Barclay's stomach lurched. "I…I guess I do. Can you tell me more about those…lessons I'll be getting? I've done the boxstep, so what's next?"

"I'll make sure you've got the boxstep down and then we'll move on to waltzes."

"Sounds like fun. Anything…anything I can do to…um…practice?"

June thought for a second. "Well, not really, but you could make sure you're not rhythmically challenged. I don't think you are, but dancing is very hard to people who can't feel the beat. It's actually impossible if you can't."

"Um…feel the beat?"

"Oh, um…" she paused. "Here."

She started tapping the table. "Remember yesterday? One, two, three?"

"Yes, I remember," Barclay answered.

She counted with the taps. Barclay noticed something.

"You're tapping every third one harder. Are you doing that on purpose?"

She grinned. "You noticed! Oh, I have nothing to worry about. Yes, that was on purpose. All waltz music is in three-four time or a variation of three-four. Do you know what that means?"

"No…."

"Alright, how can I explain this? Every piece of music has a time signature which tells you how many beats are in a measure and what unit gets the beat. In three-four, there are three beats to a measure and the quarter note gets the beat. Make sense?"

Barclay's forehead furrowed in concentration. "I think so…but when I dance with you I'm sure it will make more sense."

"If I had some music you could listen to I could illustrate my point better but…wait…." She glanced at him. "Would you mind going on a little excursion to the holodeck?"

"Not at all. Wait…now?"

"Yeah. If you want to stay here, then..."

"No, no. We can leave. I'm done."

She smiled. "Let's go."

They left and headed for the holodeck.

June ran ahead of him into the empty room. "Computer, run program Tempest4."

The holodeck transformed into a large ballroom with a small stage in the corner where a band would set up. A chandelier glittered above their heads. A row of tall windows lined the opposite wall with dramatic velvet curtains blocking out the sun. There was a door in the middle of the row that led out to a balcony. It was mid-morning outside.

"Computer, make it mid-afternoon outside."

The light in the room changed. The curtains cast long shadows over the ballroom floor.

"You like it? This is my favorite program. Computer, play some waltz music, something slow and classical."

A waltz sounded over the audio system. June gestured for Barclay to join her.

"Alright, remember yesterday? Put your hands in the same place."

He put his hand in hers and lightly held her waist.

"Now, you hear that beat?"

He listened. He recognized the stress on the first beat of every measure. _One, two, three, one, two three…._

"Ok, Reg. This is like the boxstep, but only we're are going to be constantly rotating and you only do three sets with the outside leg. Got it?"

"Maybe."

"Let's give it a try."

There was a lot of stumbling. Reg seemed to be tripping up when he realized they had to rotate constantly, but by the last half of the song, he seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"I can do this!" He grinned up at her and laughed. "I'm dancing!"

June smiled back, but she felt something down in the pit of her stomach. She momentarily lost concentration, but she got on track and they finished out the song without any mishaps.

"Wanna give it another shot?"

"Sure!" He grinned and she felt that odd sensation again.

"Great! But there's something I got to tell you, and we need to start integrating this into our practice."

"What would that be?"

"In all ballroom dancing, it's the man's job to lead the lady. You tell me where you want to go. That's why your hand is on my waist. You guide me. So we've got to start practicing to where, after you learn the steps, you can lead me in the dance. Understand?"

Barclay looked unsure of himself. "I've got to...lead you?"

"You don't have to now, if you don't think you're ready."

Barclay mused. "You know what? Let's give it a try."

June grinned at his initiative and stepped up to get in position. He lightly held her hand and her waist.

"Reg?"

"Yes?"

"While we're dancing, don't be afraid to hold me a little tighter, ok?"

"Oh…ok, if you don't mind…I mean-"

"-Reg."

He stopped talking.

"It's ok. I trust you."

He nodded and held her a little tighter, but only just.

"Computer, replay music."

They began. Barclay stumbled much less this time and really got the hang of it. About halfway through the song, he really started to tighten his grip on her a bit and really lead her in the movements. He stopped looking at his feet and gazed into her eyes.

"That's it Reg! Now I know you've got the hang of it!" she encouraged him. He beamed back in response.

June nearly lost her concentration again. She was just now noticing how pleasing his eyes looked when he smiled. They were a warm deep brown and twinkled with light when he grinned. She felt that feeling again, and this time it made her want to see Reg's smile again. He was leading her across the ballroom floor and she could tell he felt more confident about holding her. Now that she thought about that, it occurred to her how warm and safe she in his arms whilst they danced through the waltz together. The feeling in her gut got stronger. As soon as the song ended, she broke away from his warm embrace. She looked for something to stare at to gather her confused thoughts, but when she glanced out the window, she gasped in awe. The sky outside twinkled with thousands of stars set in a universe of deep midnight blue. June wandered over, opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. Reg followed, mesmorized.

"The program was designed to reflect the passage of time," she informed him.

"Now I see why it's your favorite," he breathed in response, still enthralled by the wonder of it all.

The stars blinked in response. Over to their right, the last remnants of sunset streaked across the horizon. A sliver of moon hung low in the sky. The air was warm and heavy with the scent of honeysuckle. Down below them, a fountain splashed, glittering as the silver drops fell back into its base. Hedges lined a maze of passageways lined with ivy, and a willow whispered sweetly as the wind moved through its branches.

"It's so beautiful," June whispered. "I'm glad I could share this with you."

She and Reg marveled at the scene in silence.

After a minute or two, June broke the silence. "Computer, what time is it?"

"1800 hours."

June yawned. "I can't believe we've been in here that long. But, wait…no. It's only been two. Huh. Time flies when you're having fun." She smiled. "And I did have fun. I'm glad you got the hang of waltzing, Reg. We can show Styles your progress tomorrow, alright?"

"Oh, um…ok."

June stretched as she continued. "Oh, I'm so tired and it's only 1800, mmm…." She yawned again. "I guess that's what two straight hours of waltzing does to you. You were great today, Reg. Walk me to my quarters?"

He nodded and held out his arm. She laughed and took it. They strolled from the holodeck.


	3. Evaluation 1

_Again, I don't own any of the original characters, but everyone you've never heard of is mine. You know what I mean. And in this chapter, I try my hand at technobabble. On with the fanfic._

After dropping June off at her door, Barclay was too occupied to go to sleep, so he headed down to engineering to figure out the mystery of the magnetic constrictors. The late shift was down there, a few ensigns he had never met and a grouchy lieutenant. But Barclay just grabbed a stool and plopped down in front of his station for an all-nighter.

Whenever June was confused or needed to think, she took a long, hot sonic shower. She did so after Reg said good night. As she let the steam wash over her, she remembered how it felt to be in his arms as they waltzed across the holodeck: warm, safe, and most confusing of all, inviting. She wanted to be in his arms again. She wanted to go run laps until she was exhausted and could forget all this maddening confusion in the forgetful land of sleep. She did the next best thing: she put on her uniform and headed down to the lab to figure out the mystery of the bio-electric contamination. She went to her station, pulled up a chair and hunkered down for an all-nighter.

Morning came, and the lights on the ship slowly brightened to awake the sleeping crew. June stretched and yawned. She had worked for 11 hours straight, but she had found the source of the contamination and had started work on an antigen. Her superior came in and gave her a look of surprise until June showed him her work. He was pleased, and since she had put so much work in and because June was starting to feel exhausted, her superior gave her the day off. She thanked him and returned to her quarters. But she couldn't fall asleep yet. She called Styles and set up an evaluation time. Then she set off in search of Reg.

"Computer, where is Lt. Barclay?"

"Lt. Barclay is in Engineering."

She headed down there. She found Reg sitting on the floor, humming to himself and looking over a report.

"So not only do you dance a great waltz, you sing too?"

Barclay jumped up, startled. He saw her and smiled nervously. "June! I, uh, I didn't see you there."

"Sorry I startled you. Did you ever find out the problem with the magnetic constrictors?"

"Yes, actually. The alignment diagnostic on the flow capacitor was in continuous cycle. I fixed the problem and my report is almost done."

"You were in here all night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I. So I went to the lab and found the problem with my bio-electric matter. It turns out the Malorians use old technology in medical containment. When their medical supplies for Venga II were set next to my samples, it contaminated them."

"So we…both found our problems by pulling an all-nighter."

June laughed. "Great minds think alike, I guess."

Reg laughed along with her. He felt satisfied, but he was also exhausted. He yawned.

"Oh no. Don't get me started, Reg. I worked for 11 hours straight last night."

"11 and a half in here," replied Barclay, gesturing to himself.

Counselor Troi wondered in. She saw Barclay talking to a young, beautiful ensign and looking rather at ease whilst doing it. She had to meet this person. Anyone who was that pretty and managed to make Reg feel comfortable talking to her deserved a metal.

"Lt. Barclay?"

Reg jumped. "Counselor! What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to know how your dance class went. Was it fun?"

June grinned. "Counselor, this is one of the best students I've ever taught in my life. He's turning out to be quite an accomplished dancer. In fact, Reg," she turned to him, "We have an evaluation at 1400 hours today before class starts, but if you could be there a half hour earlier, we could run over our stuff and put the finishing touches on our dances, ok?"

"Alright." He looked nervous.

"Reg, we're going to be fine. I'll talk to you before we start."

"Can I come?" interjected Troi.

"Sure! And maybe you can make Reg feel more comfortable by being there, how 'bout it, Reg?"

"O-ok."

June grinned. "By the way, Counselor, I'm Ensign Tempest. It's nice to meet you. 1400 hours, dance studio, and you, my friend," she said to Reg, "will be there a half hour early?"

Reg nodded. "I'll see you there."

June smiled again and parted with, "Now I have a date with my pillow. See you later, Reg. Good work."

She left. Counselor Troi looked at Reg with raised eyebrows.

"And you said you didn't like to dance. She's a very nice young woman, Reg. And don't worry, you'll be fine this afternoon. I'm looking forward to seeing you dance."

She nodded again and left. Geordi strolled in five minutes later and was surprised to see Reg humming to himself, finishing off his report. Reg yawned.

"What'd you do, Reg, pull an all-nighter?"

"Yes, sir. Here's my report."

Geordi scanned over Reg's work. He looked up in amazement. "It took you 9 hours to find the problem? I would have never thought it was the flow capacitor alignment diagnostic. Wow, Reg. Great job."

"Thank you, sir." Reg yawned again. "Sorry, sir."

"Hey, an all-nighter will do that to you. How about you take the day off? You've done enough work today. You really deserve a break."

"Thank you, Commander. I sure do need it. By the way, I've got a dance evaluation at 1400. Wanna come?"

"Sure, Reg. That sounds like fun. Now go get some sleep, alright?"

"Aye, sir."

Reg left engineering feeling elated and confused. He felt both over the fact he had asked Geordi to come watch him dance. He went to bed and informed the computer to wake him up at 1200. He drifted off.

Back in Engineering, Data joined Geordi at the main console. They discussed regular engineering routines, but then Geordi mentioned Barclay's behavior this morning.

"He pulled an all-nighter in here to find the problem with the magnetic constrictors. When I came in, he was finishing his report and humming to himself. I've known Reg for a while, but I have never seen him hum. Now I know something's up. It would have taken us two days to fix the magnetic constrictors; Reg fixed them in 9 hours. He never stuttered once while I was speaking to him. He looked…relaxed and comfortable around me and what's more, he invited me to his dance evaluation this afternoon."

"That does not sound like Mr. Barclay."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go to this dance thing and see what's up."

…

"Now, one thing we haven't talked about yet- and this is imperative to dancing- is posture. Stand with your back straight, but relax. You shouldn't be strung up, you should feel regal. Like your name, remember?" she teased.

He laughed. "Alright." He stood up straight and held out his hand. "Shall we dance, my lady?" he asked in a British accent.

June laughed again. "Reg! I didn't know you could do a British accent."

Reg grinned and continued with his sherade. "I learned when I was young, madam. But now is not the time for recollections, we have a waltz to practice. Do I have the honor of dancing with you?"

She laughed harder. "Yes, my Lord Barclay, you do." He bowed dramatically and daintily took her hand. "Computer, play some waltz music for the dear lady." June could hardly stand up straight she was laughing so hard. She sobered up as the waltz continued. Not once did Reg look at his feet. His eyes were fixed on hers the entire time. June felt herself blushing, feeling again that warmth and security from last night. She moved a centimeter closer to him, and he muttered to her in that accent:

"Did my lady get her rest?"

June snickered, nearly losing her concentration. She nodded, never imagining Reg could have such a great sense of humor. She felt wonderful, and that tingling feeling in her gut was back. She let it be and concentrated on the dance. Too soon, the waltz was over. This time, June felt a loss as she detached herself from his soft grip. He did a foppish bow again and kissed her hand. She giggled and blushed.

"Do you feel better now, Reg?"

"Yes, June. I do. Thanks." His accent was gone, but June replied, "No, Reg. Thank you. You lightened the mood considerably."

Dr. Crusher walked in. "They're having a field day in Stellar Cartography, so Styles couldn't make it. I'll be doing your evaluation." Troi and Geordi walked in and sat down in the corner to watch.

"Alright. First, I want you to do the box step for 16 counts without music, then you'll do the waltz with music. Ensign, take it away. Just forget I'm here, ok?"

June and Reg nodded. "Alright, Reg, just like we practiced. Stand tall and ignore all them. Focus on me," June whispered.

"Right," he replied.

They began. Reg made a few mistakes, but he ignored them and continued for the required 16 count.

"Not bad, Reg. Now, shall we dance?" She did her best British accent.

Reg smiled and nodded. He envisioned them back on the holodeck, with her in his arms and alone in his thoughts. He made her so now. He gazed into her eyes as the music started. They swept across the floor together, oblivious to the world around them. Troi glanced at Geordi and grinned. He grinned back.

"Oh, Barclay, man, you've got it bad," he muttered. Crusher glanced their way and winked. "I knew they would be great together," she mouthed.

When the song ended, Troi, Geordi, and Crusher all clapped wildly. Barclay blushed, but with a prod from June, he smiled back at them.

"That was wonderful. Lieutenant, I don't know what she said or did to you, but that was the best waltz I've seen in years! Great job, both of you."

"Thank Ensign Tempest here, she taught me everything I know."

"No, Reg. You were a great student and you deserve this."

"Anyway, you passed Box Step and Waltz," Crusher informed them.

Geordi and Troi came over. "Way to go, Reg! That was great!" praised Geordi. "I had no idea you could dance. Look, next time you have one of these things, let me know. You did a fantastic job."

"Oh, um…thanks, but I, uh-"

"Reg, you really were good. I knew I was right when I assigned you here," interjected Troi.

"Oh, so you're the one who sent me my star pupil?" said June. "Thanks!"

Troi smiled and shook her head. "Just keep up the good work, Mr. Barclay."

"Yeah, Reg. Great job! See you tomorrow." Geordi clapped Reg on the shoulder and left with Troi.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Crusher followed the others out the door. June turned to Reg.

"We really did something special, Reg. How about we celebrate with a drink?"

"Sure." Reg smiled and offered her his arm. "To Ten Forward, my lady. Let us toast our victory!" The accent was back. June laughed and tried her hand at an accent again. "Aye, my lord. For our triumph was indeed victorious!"

They laughed as they left the studio, arm in arm.


	4. Lesson 3: The Lindy Hop

_Again, I own nothing. Here I stray into dangerous territory. I will focus a little less on the actual dance moves themselves and more on the people doing the dancing, and the reactions of the people around them. Excuse me if my dance moves are not correct, I've never danced the Lindy Hop before, but I think I understand the basic concept. But the Lindy Hop does sound like fun, which is why I'm including it in this story. I think it would also be the next logical level of dancing after the waltz. Thanks for reading. Please review; I would love some feedback on this._

Barclay and June walked into the class together. Reg was excited to move on to another type of dance, even if it meant more work. Then again, more work meant more time spent with June, so he was ready to pay that small price. June then explain the next dance they would be doing.

"Dr. Crusher said you do best on a one-on-one basis, so it'll stay that way. I'm really excited about this next dance. It's called the Lindy Hop. It's swing, and it's very tiring. It won't be one day lessons anymore, Reg. This will take about two weeks to really get down. OK?"

"How does the Lindy Hop work?"

"I have a hard time explaining it. Could I just show you?"

"Sure."

She nodded. "Wait here."

She consulted Styles and Dr. Crusher. They called over M'Benga and Styles got everyone's attention.

"Alright people. We're going to have a demonstration for Mr. Barclay's benefit. Ensign Tempest and M'Benga will perform the Lindy Hop. Please give them some room as well as your full cooperation and support. Take it away, Hugh."

June and M'Benga talked for a bit. "Computer," ordered M'Benga, "play Swing Music Program 9."

Barclay backed up against the wall. June and M'Benga faced each other and smiled. Reg felt a little jealous, but he knew this was all for his benefit. The music started: 20th century jazz with some great trombone. The two partners picked up their feet, opening and closing the distance between them, but always holding hands. There were lots of kicks and twirls. The dance fit the music perfectly. It was rambunctious and loud, demanding one's attention. Barclay could tell this was going to be difficult. Everyone cheered as M'Benga flipped June over his back in an impromptu move. June glanced at Barclay and grinned at him: she couldn't wait to dance this one with him.

The song ended and the two partners bowed and received a raucous round of applause. June came back over to Reg, still breathing heavily from the excursion. She was beaming at him.

"Look like fun?"

"It looks…hard. But yes, it does look exciting."

"I knew you'd like it," she teased. "I have a feeling you have more energy and stamina than you think. And it takes both," she paused to bend over, "to do that." She sighed.

"Do you need to take a break?"

"Yes, I think I do. Walk with me. I need to cool down before we begin."

They took a stroll around the room. Barclay wondered what the others were doing. Dr. Crusher was choreographing a tap dance for an upcoming play. M'Benga was instructing his group on footwork. Ricks demonstrated ballet for her group. After five minutes of cooling off, June felt up to continuing their lesson.

"Understand me; you're not likely to get this on your first try. It'll take you a few days to get the hang of it. Come here." Barclay stepped forward. "Now, hold my right hand." He did so and blushed. "Reg, now's not the time to be demure. Ok, we're going to step toward each other like this." He looked at her feet. She did some fancy footwork. He imitated and nearly tripped. She giggled. "It's ok. Try again. I fell on my butt the first time I tried this."

"You did?" He looked hopefully into her eyes.

"Yes. Try again, Reg."

After two hours of practice, Reg got the hang of the footwork. But that was only part of the dance, and he could only do it going slow. June was right, this wasn't a one day course. He would probably get it in a few weeks with June's help, though.

He and June left the studio together. Reg opened his mouth to say something, but June interrupted him. "Tomorrow, do you want to meet me on the holodeck and practice your footwork?"

"Uh…sure. I would love to."

"Great. Same time as this lesson, holodeck 2, ok?"

"Right. Holodeck 2. Um, June…how'd I do today?"

"You did well, Reg. You learn fast." She smiled. "Why all the uncertainty?"

"Oh, well, that's…just how I am, sometimes, you know…."

They had reached her door.

"Come on in, Reg. Have a seat."

He obeyed. She sat beside him. Her closeness made him breathless.

"You're my friend, Reg, so I don't mind being honest with you. Sometimes…something like dancing can help people come out of their shell. It helped me."

"You? You were shy? But you're so outgoing and friendly! So…so….you." He breathed the last word. June's stomach lurched.

"Yes. Five years ago, if someone asked me to get up and do the Lindy Hop in front of all those people, I would have run from the room. But a friend helped me see my inner dancer, and suddenly, what other people thought about me wasn't important. They weren't important. Only the music and the dance mattered to me. I made friends from my dance class and even went on to win 3rd place at an interstellar competition. Through dance, I found a confidence I didn't know existed. But if it weren't for that friend, I wouldn't be here telling you this. I hope I can inspire you to be confident in yourself. You're more talented than you let yourself believe. Don't bring yourself down. You have talent, so let me help you express it." She leaned in and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Barclay nearly fainted. She blushed. _She is so sweet,_ thought Barclay. _I don't deserve her._ His heart was pounding and his gut was tingling. He could hardly breathe.

"So, um…" she started. She was the uncertain one now. "Tomorrow, same time?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. I'm glad." She yawned. "Sorry, Reg, I'm just so…." She yawned again. "…tired."

"It's been a long day. W-why don't you…get some rest."

"Yeah." She stood up. Barclay followed suit. He walked with her to the door. "Good night, Reg. See you in the morning." She kissed him on the cheek again. "I had fun. Sleep well, Reg."

"You too, June." He walked out of her quarters and back to his in a haze. She had kissed him-twice! He wasn't sure what she meant by it, but Reg was deeper in love with her now. He just hoped that maybe someday she could return his love. Maybe someday.


	5. Evaluation 2

_You know the routine, I own nothing except that which I made up. Please feel free to review this._

"It's time for all our hard work to pay off, Reg. We can do this," June whispered.

He looked her straight in the eyes and whispered back, "I know. I'm with you."

She hastily looked down, blushing, but she looked back a second later with a sly smile. He returned it.

_Keep it together, June_, she thought. _Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of a good performance._

But it was because of this person that she knew she would do well. The last two weeks had been grueling for Reg, but he inspired her to work harder with his youthful energy. He had become a wellspring of laughter and smiles.

"By the way, smile for me out there, ok? This is supposed to be fun."

He feigned shock. "I know it's fun." He smiled. "I know, June. And I will. Smile that is."

_Focus, girl._

"Alright you two. I think you know the routine from last time. Choose some music and forget I'm here."

Geordi, Troi, Dr. Crusher and Data clapped and hollered from the stands. Styles was going to evaluate this time.

Reg and June gave each other some space.

"Computer, play 'Jump Jive and Wail', Music Program Tempest5."

The first few measures blasted over the audio system. Reg and June did some footwork toward each other, then really started to dance. Geordi's mouth fell open. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine Reginald Barclay moving like that or looking so natural and happy. Reg was smiling and looked like he was having the time of his life. Crusher looked at Troi with a knowing smile. They all shouted and clapped when Reg flipped June over his shoulder. Data was enthralled and confused. He wanted to know how someone's behavior could alter so radically in only a month. He would ask Geordi later. The song ended and the dancers got a standing ovation from the small group of spectators.

"Reg Barclay! How the hell did you learn to move like that?" exclaimed Geordi. "That was better than last time, and last time was really good! We should invite more people to these things, these two are fantastic. I mean it, Reg." He grinned and then left with Data.

Reg only smiled. "Oh, June, you were right. That took the breath out of me." He bent over to catch his breath.

She panted back an answer. "Told you so." She punched him playfully on the arm and then took a long swig of water. "But that was great, Reg."

Crusher and Troi exchanged glances before walking over to them. "Wonderful, Mr. Barclay! That was amazing." Reg smiled in response. Troi gave him a sly look.

"If someone told me a month ago that you would have gotten up in front of five people and did that, I would have told them to get out. You've come a long way, Reg. This is a major improvement." She touched his shoulder lightly and exited the studio with Dr. Crusher at her side.

Styles came over last. "You passed, Mr. Barclay. I agree with the Counselor: that was a major improvement. I expect great things from you, Lieutenant. Keep up the good work."

Styles left and they were alone. June turned to Barclay. "How long does it take you to shower?"

He was a bit bemused, but he told her, "About six minutes."

"Great. Meet me in Ten Forward in ten, ok?"

He nodded, then gave her a look. "Are we planning another toast to our glorious accomplishments, my lady?" She grinned at the return of his accent. "Indeed, my Lord Barclay, I am." She nodded and was about to leave when Reg touched her arm to stop her.

"I need to tell you something." She looked into his eyes. "They're right. A month ago, I would not have set foot in this studio, no matter how much you bribed me. But thanks to you, June," her stomach tingled as he said her name. His voice got slightly deeper. "…I have the confidence that you wanted to inspire in me. So, thank you so much. You've changed me. I am _so _different than who I was not very long ago." He leaned in. Her heart stopped. Then, to her delight and disappointment, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. His breath was warm and his lips so soft on her skin….

"See you in ten." He gave her one last smile and left to go shower.

She stood there in disbelief. She didn't want to rush things with Reg, but every night since she kissed him she laid in bed at night, wondering what his lips would feel like on hers, imagining his inviting embrace, his honey-brown eyes meeting hers, his body warm and urgent against hers as he kissed her neck….

_Stop it, June. Go take a shower and stop wishing. He might not even feel that way about you._

Her mind told her to be realistic, but her heart told her that those feelings were there, in Reg, for her. They just hadn't fully bloomed yet. She recalled how his face lit up as they danced the Lindy together. He had laughter and joy in his eyes as they spun and kicked together. She gathered up her things and hurried to her room. She washed her hair and collected her thoughts on Reg before meeting with him in person.

A thought that she knew she would have to accept came to the forefront of her mind.

The thought itself made her stomach surge and her heart sing.

She was in love with Reginald Barclay.


	6. Lesson 4: The Quickstep

_The usual disclaimer stands here: all rightful property to its rightful owners. Everything else is mine._

Barclay and June were done with their drinks.

"What's next?" inquired Reg.

"Dance wise, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Next you'll be doing the quickstep. You should have this down in a week, maybe less."

"And we'll start tomorrow, right?"

"How do you feel?"

"A lot less tired. I feel fine." He smiled.

"Wanna go on another trip with me?"

His eyes became playful. "Name your destination. No, wait, let me guess…the ballroom again?"

She giggled. "You know me too well, Reg."

"Then let us depart." She smiled and was surprised. This was the first time he had used his British accent while he knew he was in earshot of anyone but her. They exited Ten Forward and headed for the holodeck.

Again, June commanded the computer to run Program 4. They were transported to the ballroom, and, just like last time, it was mid-morning.

"Computer, change time to late afternoon."

The light levels dropped and they could see a glimpse of sunset out the windows again.

"Alright, Reg. Watch me. Step 1, 2, side together, side together, slow and. I'll do it one more time, then we'll do it together."

She repeated the steps and then gestured for Reg to join her. He smiled and she took her position in his arms. She felt giddy and breathless. It must have shown on her face because Reg frowned and asked, "Are you alright, June?"

She hastily looked up at him and flashed a smile. "I'm fine. Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4, ready, set, go, Reg."

He looked down at his feet and got the steps perfect on his first try. June was thrilled.

"I knew I was right when I said you were a fast learner! This is a wonderful improvement, Reg! Let's do it again."

Once more, he was flawless. They did it two more times before Reg stopped looking at his feet. When he finally looked up into her eyes, she smiled, but she felt as if all her thoughts and feelings were laid bare before him.

_You're overreacting, June. He's not a telepath or anything. He probably has no idea. Oh, how am I going to tell him? I want to tell him everything. I never want to stop being in his arms. _

Reg told himself to relax. He knew she wasn't Troi, so she couldn't read his thoughts, and frankly, he was glad. She would probably despise him if she knew how he felt. He loved her with every particle of his being, and he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. For now they just danced and gazed into each other's eyes, oblivious that they were thinking the along the same lines.

They danced in silence for five minutes before they came to their senses. Barclay cleared his throat.

"Well, um…."

"Yes?"

He glanced nervously at her. He was surprised that she looked as tense and shy as he felt. "June, um…I have…do you want to go?"

She smiled and said breathlessly, "Sure. Computer, end program."

They exited together, neither daring to look at the other. They walked in silence to June's quarters.

"Come inside real quick and I'll say goodnight."

_If you wanted to just say goodnight, you could do it out here. You are so _obvious.

"Oh…ok." He smiled nervously. They stood inside the door.

"Well…um…goodnight, June. Thanks for the lesson. I…guess I'll go now."

Responding with courage she didn't know she had, June grabbed him before he left and, to his utter shock, kissed him hard on the mouth.

Every cell in his body was on fire. He let instinct guide him as he pulled her closer, his hand straying to the small of her back. Before he could properly respond, she pulled away. She gave him a demure glance and whispered, "Don't go just yet."

He returned her glance with a fiery gaze that ignited another fire in her gut. She looked down. "I'm sorry, I-"

He placed his finger on her lips and shook his head. He slowly lifted her chin up with his other hand; bending his head slightly to the side…he was so close….

His kiss ran through her like a lightning bolt. Before he could change his mind, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He backed her slowly to the wall.

His lips were slow and sweet on hers. She ran her hands through his hair and a moan reverberated through his chest. The kiss grew in urgency and passion. She pressed against his warm, inviting body; placing her hand over his and drawing it up her thigh. He moaned again and his tongue darted into her mouth for a taste of her. It was June's turn to moan. She started to pull the zipper down on his uniform shirt when he suddenly broke away, mortified. His look of shock put a frown on her face.

"Reg, what-"

"-I'm so sorry, I have to go."

He ran from her quarters.

She leaned back against the wall and a tear ran down her cheek.

_He won't be coming back._

Her heart screamed with the sorrow and disappointment that her lips could not express.


	7. Session 1: The Reveal

_The usual disclaimers apply here._

Reg was halfway to his quarters when he stopped and leaned against the wall. His head met his hand and he sighed. He had let his passions override his judgement. Here was the one true friend he had made in years and he had let his desire cancel out any chance of regaining their friendship. He felt like sobbing, he felt so terrible. But the feel of his lips claiming hers…a shiver ran through him at the thought. She had responded to, even deepened the passion that had bloomed between them. Maybe their friendship wasn't over yet. Reg straightened his uniform and turned around to go back to June.

She had sat down on the couch, half numb from the passion that had risen and now dissipated within her. She was about to indulge herself and weep when she heard the door chime. She collected herself and said, "Come in."

Reg cautiously stepped through the door, giving her a look that begged forgiveness.

"Reg! Oh, Reg, I'm so sorry if I pushed you further than you wanted to go…I'm so sorry…" she ended in a whisper. He shook his head.

"No, June. I'm sorry. I was a coward not to admit to you how I felt. I-I've come to fix that now." He took a step toward her. She sat back down and patted the seat next to her. He gave a small smile and sat down.

"It's obvious we need to talk," she said.

He glanced at her, then turned full toward her. "June, never in my life has anyone made me feel the way I do about you. You…you're the first thought on my mind when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep. Since the day I first saw you, you have been…so good to me. I…I'll just come out and say it," he said more firmly, closing his eyes. "I-I love you, June."

He waited for the rejection he was sure would come. Instead, her hand turned his face back to face hers. A tear rolled down her cheek. But her eyes said everything. "You really mean that, Reg?" she whispered.

"Yes. With all my heart."

She gasped for breath as more tears rolled down her face. "Oh, my dearest Reg," she breathed. She kissed him.

Her heart felt like it would explode. After five minutes, they broke apart. He lightly kissed her neck, then kept going. "I love you too, Reg." He came back up and kissed her back in response. It was slow like his first, but grew quicker in intensity. She ran her fingers back through his hair and gripped it as they descended toward the couch. She was lying on his chest now. His hands slipped under her shirt and explored the soft, pale flesh beneath. Her breath grew quicker and gripped his hair tighter in response. His kisses moved back to her neck.

"Yes…Reg," she groaned. He muttered back to her between kisses, "I…never knew that I…could feel this way."

"I dreamed that someday you would. All my dreams and desires…they're all coming true."

She reached again for his zipper. This time he didn't break away. She removed his undershirt and sat up some so he could remove hers. He pulled it up and followed with his lips on her skin. A shock when down his spine when a mixture of a groan, a chuckle and plea for more escaped her lips. After her shirt was off, her hands flew to the back of his neck. She could feel his smile on her diaphragm. She panted for breath.

"How far will this go, Reg?"

"As far as you want me to go," he breathed. His lips ran back up her stomach. She let out a chuckle, then lowered him back down to the couch.

"Save some for later, Reg. You're gonna need it for the next few lessons coming up."

"Oh?" His voice took on a playful tone.

"Latin dance."

He smiled and joined in her soft laughter. Their desire had died down a bit, and they let it stay that way. They spent the rest of the night him shirtless, her still in her bra, sharing their lives and their dreams with each other until they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Evaluation 3

_The usual disclaimers are still in effect. But as a gift to you, dearest reader, Wesley Crusher will not be making an appearance in this work or any anything I write, except if he is to die. The same applies for Neelix in anything related to Voyager._

Barclay awoke to the smell of coffee. His neck felt sore, so he massaged it as he got up from the couch. Then he remembered.

June strode in. She winked at him as she poured him a cup of hot java. He accepted it with a yawn.

"I knew you'd need some," she teased. He smiled as he took a sip.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Oh, fine. My neck's a little sore, that's all. What time is it?" He set his coffee on the table.

"0630," she replied. "Tell you what, sit on the floor."

He looked a little confused, but he slid off the couch. She sat down behind him and started massaging his neck and shoulders. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"That feels good…" he murmured. She kissed the top of his head.

"It's the least I can do, Reg." He leaned back against her legs and sighed.

"How do _you_ feel, June?"

"Wonderful," she whispered back. Her hands slid from his shoulders down to his chest as she whispered in his ear. "I've wanted it to be like this for a long time."

"Me too." They sat in each other's company for a while, and then Barclay headed to his quarters to get ready for his shift. June stayed and did the same.

…

Geordi gave Reg a friendly nod when he saw the lieutenant hard at work that morning. "Hey, Reg. I told Commander Riker about your last evaluation. He wants to come to next one. What are we gonna see you guys dance next?"

Reg smiled. "The Quickstep. I'm still learning though; we won't dance it till next week, at least."

Geordi nodded. "Just give me a heads-up, ok? Oh, run a diagnostic on the core ejectors, would you? They could use an inspection."

"Aye, sir."

"And Reg?"

"Yes, commander?"

"I'm proud of you."

…

Geordi and Data were sharing a drink at the bar in Ten Forward later that afternoon. Reg and June were laughing and talking in the corner. Geordi grinned as he observed them together.

"I knew his attitude change had to come from somewhere. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that little ensign he's with. Do you know her?"

"Her name is Ensign June Tempest. She works in the biolab."

"And she's a dance assistant."

"Correct. She and Mr. Barclay seem to be displaying genuine affection for each other."

Geordi looked back over to the corner.

"That's a bit of an understatement."

Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi were observing the pair from another table.

"He looks so…happy! I've never seen him smile so much before," commented Crusher.

Troi smiled. "I'm very proud of him, Beverly. I'm proud of her too. She must be a very unique individual."

"I've seen her around once or twice, and worked with her in the dance class. She is very unique." She looked slyly at the Counselor. "I told you they would be great for each other."

She and Troi shared a laugh.

Riker and Worf walked in and joined Geordi and Data at the bar.

"Geordi, Data," Riker said casually. "How are things down in engineering?"

"Well, we didn't blow the ship up." Geordi joked.

Riker laughed. "I'd call that a good day." He turned his head when Reg and June laughed loudly at their table. "Looks like Lieutenant Barclay is having a good day too," commented Geordi to Riker's surprised look.

Riker only raised his eyebrows and joined Troi and Dr. Crusher. Worf sat down next to Data. Guinan walked over.

"You see it too, huh?"

"What, Barclay? Yeah. I'm proud of him."

"Who's the ensign?"

"She works in the biolab and she's a dance instructor."

"Name?"

"June Tempest," replied Data.

"Interesting name. I'd like to meet this June." Guinan headed toward Reg's corner.

"Geordi…how do you think the ensign changed Mr. Barclay's behavior so radically in such a short time?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to learn her method. Reg hasn't stuttered or been late in weeks."

They silently considered the couple, who were now talking to Guinan.

…

"All right, Reg. Just like always. Shoulders back and show me that dazzling smile."

He grinned. She still couldn't get over it; it gave her tingles.

Riker had joined the small crowd of spectators. June had invited some colleagues from the biolab; Reg had invited the other senior staff in engineering. Nurse Ogawa and Chief O'Brian had joined too. Worf grudgingly sat in a corner; he was proud of Mr. Barclay but he did not care for dance, unless it had some practical purpose, such as perfecting fighting techniques. But Dr. Crusher had dragged him here. Troi, Data and Geordi were all present as well, accompanied by all of the other dance instructors.

Styles nodded to June and she ordered some music.

Everyone who had an inkling of who Barclay was but had never seen him dance was blown away, especially Riker. He whispered to Geordi with a shocked face that he would have never thought the nervous late guy from two months ago could overcome his fear and do _that _in front of twenty-plus people. The dance continued and everyone was smiling and commenting on Barclay's change. Some even pinched themselves.

Geordi was thrilled for Reg when the dancers finished to thunderous applause. Barclay and June were surrounded by people in a few seconds, so the senior officers hung back and waited for the crowd to dissipate.

"Reg!"

"Commander! Commander Riker!"

"Good job, Mr. Barclay. That was phenomenal!"

"Thank you Commander. That means a lot to me."

Deanna stepped forward. "Great job! Reg, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"I'd like to talk to you today," interjected Geordi. "Do you have any other plans tonight?"

Reg glanced at June. She nodded and smiled. "No, sir, I don't."

"Good. Once you've finished here, meet me in Ten Forward, ok?"

Reg nodded. Everyone but Styles left. He stepped forward.

"I think you know what I'm going to say, Mr. Barclay."

"I passed?"

"With flying colors." He smiled and exited.

He and June were alone again. They hugged.

"We did it again, Reg. Styles, Riker-they all were impressed."

"I'm sorry we can't have a drink together," Reg said.

"You could make it up to me by coming to my quarters later."

He nodded and gave her a sly look. Before she say anything more, he gave her a kiss that left her breathless. He held her for a moment, then headed to Ten Forward.


	9. Lesson 5: The Tango

_Usual stuff still applies. Wesley Crusher will be thrown out of an airlock if he makes an appearance. Please don't sue me and enjoy the fanfic._

"Good morning, Reg."

"Good morning, Counselor. How are you today?" asked Barclay.

"Oh, fine, as always. You?"

"Just fine. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually…I want to talk about these last few weeks. What feelings come to mind when I mention the dance class?"

Reg paused to think. "Well…happiness…fun…just…good feelings and thoughts overall, I guess. I can't really…_describe _specific feelings."

Troi smiled. "Good. What feelings come to mind when I mention work in engineering?"

"Hmm…happiness…confidence…again, just good feelings."

"Good, Reg. Now…what feelings come to mind when I mention…June Tempest?"

Reg started and stared at her. He cleared his throat. "Um…well…I feel…friendship…gratitude, lots of that…joy…." He sighed. "Just about every good feeling I've ever felt put together."

"Is she a good friend?"

"You…could call it that."

"I see." Troi smiled. "That's all I wanted to know, Reg. I'm proud of you. I'm also very happy for you…and for her."

"Counselor…I don't deserve her…but she is so good to me. She listens, she makes me feel…so…." He sighed. "Heck, how do you describe love?"

Troi raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you do. You just…feel it."

Reg nodded. "I just…feel it. I love her. I can't wait to see her every day. She…made my life ten times better, made _me _ten times better. I have more confidence in engineering; I can say what I want to say. She is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman. I'm happy for you, Reg. I'm glad I assigned you to that dance course."

Reg smiled. "I am too. Thank you. Is that all?"

"Yes, I think that's it." Reg stood, nodded to Troi, and strode out of her office.

…

Two more months passed and Reg feel deeper into love with June, and she with him. They spent most of their free time together, but they acknowledged that they needed to spend time with other friends too. They were learning the Tango, but June was conflicted over what to teach Reg.

"Put your hand here and ready…step." He complied. They moved smoothly and languidly across the holodeck. June was thrilled that he still gave her chills when he held her close. He got the tango without many mistakes. The occasional mistake was shrugged off with a grin. But despite all this, June felt like they could do more.

"All right, stop." He looked confused.

She smiled softly. "I want to try something." He smiled back. "All right."

"Come here. Don't talk or think, just do what feels right, when it feels right. Make sense? Do I sound crazy?"

"No, not at all. From your description, that's the point of tango, especially when the partners love each other."

She nodded breathlessly. He walked toward her and slowly placed his hand on her waist. She placed hers on his shoulder. He stood the way she had showed him and they stood for a moment like that. Then June stepped back and Reg followed. He gazed into her eyes as they moved in this new way across the floor. He pulled her closer, his hand sliding from her waist to the small of her back. Hers in turn moved to his neck. Their lips were inches apart, yet somehow they kept control and continued the dance. He swept her back in a dip and ran the back of his free hand up her torso. He jerked her back up and quickly continued the steps. She spun away, only to return and put both hands on his face. They slid back to their original position. She wrapped a leg around his and he walked her backwards toward the windows. She stepped down and the dance still continued, growing in heat. They ended the song inches from a kiss.

June, breathing heavily, stepped away from him. "I believe you just danced a _real _tango."

He was out of breath as well. "I see why people like it so much." He glanced out the windows. "Time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

She followed his gaze. It was sunset outside, the last remnants of day slipping beneath the horizon as night unfolded across the sky. Reg took her hand and led her out onto the balcony. He let her go as she walked to the railing. "After all these months, it still gets to me."

He slipped up behind her and kissed her neck softly. "It gets to me too. As do you, love."

She half turned to smile slyly at him. She didn't need to respond; Reg saw everything expressed in her eyes. Those sparkling green eyes. His lover's eyes.

She turned back to the sunset. He continued to hold her.

"June, I've been thinking…not a day goes by when you don't come into my thoughts. I can't imagine life without you. A world without you isn't worth living in."

She turned to face him properly. "Reg…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I don't know…."

"If you won't say it, I will. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you at my side."

He looked up, relieved. He got down on one knee and took her hand. "You just took the words right out of my mouth, but…June…will you marry me?"

She gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Reg, yes! Yes a hundred times over!" He stood and hugged her. "Yes…." She whispered. He broke away to gaze into her eyes. Then, slowly and deliberately, he kissed her. In it was expressed every feeling he had ever felt for her. She reciprocated, equaling his passion.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, crying and laughing. They left the holodeck hand in hand, out into their future together.


	10. Evaluation 4

_Usual disclaimers still apply. Again, for your health and sanity, Wesley Crusher just might have been thrown out of airlock. I haven't seen him a few days, have you? On with the fanfic._

The room buzzed with excitement and anticipation. Almost everyone onboard now had heard of Barclay and June and their dancing. All of the senior staff were present, even the captain. They were in at a starbase, so everyone was free to take a break. The crowd had packed into the ship's theater, but there was barely enough room to contain them all. Some stood against walls, some claimed spots on the floor, and others hovered in the doorway.

Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Dr. Crusher, Geordi, Data, Worf, Troi, Lieutenant Styles and all of the dance instructors made up the front row. Chief O'Brian, the senior staffs of engineering, June's friends and Guinan were among those seated. Half of engineering had showed up, along with a third of the medical and science staffs. Everyone wanted to see this new Barclay, as he had had a reputation onboard as the unluckiest smuck in Starfleet.

Backstage, Reg pulled nervously at his collar. June had decided to go authentic for this performance, so Reg was in a tux and she in a slinky red dress. Barclay couldn't get over how lovely she looked. Surprisingly, the red made her eyes and especially her hair stand out. She tiptoed over to him and held his hands.

"We're going to be fine," she whispered. "We nailed the waltz, we were fantastic at the Lindy Hop and you know we mastered the tango. We will blow them away," she emphasized with a smile.

She had said "we". Reg felt better now that he knew he wasn't alone. June would be there to sink or swim with him. And she would be there tomorrow, and the next day, and for the rest of her life. This very thought made him smile. "I know. We'll bring down the house, love."

She gave him a swift kiss and peeked out of the wing. "It's time; they're dimming the lights."

Dr. Crusher stood and walked to the stage. She was dressed up for the occasion.

"As many of you have heard, Ensign June Tempest and Lieutenant Reginald Barclay have become two of our finest dancers. We would like to share their talent with you tonight. So without any further ado, may I introduce Lieutenant Barclay-"

Reg strode out on stage with a smile.

"-and Ensign Tempest!"

Reg held out his hand and June walked out to take it. He twirled her around once and they bowed to the audience. They took position and the music started. The engineering crew was stunned. They whispered to each other about how natural Barclay looked whilst dancing. They thought he was the clumsy nervous guy that was always late. He was antisocial and he stuttered when he spoke. Yet here he was, gliding across the dance floor as if he had been there all his life. Geordi, who was seated by Troi, glanced at her and smiled. The dance ended and the partners received enthusiastic applause.

June smiled and stepped away from Reg to address the crowd. "What you just saw was the waltz from Earth's 19th century. Now we will perform a 20th century dance, the Lindy Hop."

They took position, standing about 5 feet from each other. The music started and every jaw in the place dropped. Captain Picard stared in bewilderment at this diagnostic engineer who could blow an audience away with those moves. The captain looked in bewilderment and excitement to Riker. The first officer grinned and muttered to Picard, "It shocked me the first time too. But yes, that's our Barclay."

The dancers finished to thunderous applause. Grinning, the dancers bowed and nodded to the audience. June addressed them once more.

"This next dance is known for being passionate and sensual. From 1850's Buenos Aires, we bring you the Tango."

She and Barclay took position. "I love you," June whispered. "And I, you." He whispered back. The music began.

Everyone who knew about the engagement could tell these two people were deeply in love. Anyone who didn't know could tell anyway. Their movements oozed passion and love.

Troi and Geordi traded another glance and shared a small smile. The Counselor and the Chief Engineer were the first people besides the couple's parents to learn about their union. The wedding would take place in a few weeks. The only thing left to do was clear it with Captain Picard, which they would do tonight after the performance.

As the dance ended, everyone was on their feet, clapping like madmen. Barclay and June bowed and smiled. Dr. Crusher, Geordi, and Counselor Troi rushed onstage to congratulate the pair.

After the audience had left, Geordi and Troi stayed behind. They had nabbed the captain on his way out, so now they headed to the stage.

"Reg? June?"

They couple smiled nervously at each other and Barclay put his arm around June. Picard glanced at Troi.

"Sir," began the ensign. "Lieutenant Barclay and I would like to get married-with your permission, of course."

A look of comprehension dawned on the captain's face. "Of course, I would be honored." He shook their hands and departed. Troi followed.

Geordi was about to leave when Barclay called his name. "Commander?"

"Yeah, Reg?"

"Would…would you be my best man?"

Geordi smiled. "Of course. I would love to do that. Congratulations, you two!"

He left. The stage was deserted but for the couple. They held each other for a few moments. "We're going to be married, Reg. Can you believe it?" She looked up at him.

"No, I hardly can. I would have never thought I would be here three months ago." He gazed into her eyes. "From the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon. I thought you were an angel."

She smiled. "No, I'm no angel, but I will be your wife. If you'll be my husband."

"I will be." He kissed her.

…

"From the time when wooden ships sailed Earth's seas, it has been the captain's honor and privilege to bring two people together in matrimony. I have that honor today, as Lieutenant Barclay and Ensign Tempest exchange their vows."

The couple stepped forward.

"June Alexandria Tempest, do you take Lieutenant Barclay to be your husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Reginald Endicott Barclay III, do you take Ensign Tempest to be your wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Lieutenant."

Reg swept her off her feet and claimed her lips for a full minute. Geordi, O'Brian, Riker, and the engineering staff whooped and hollered. Dr. Crusher and Troi were near tears. Data looked elated and clapped politely next to Worf.

The reception began with a dance. Lt. Styles was standing in for the father of the bride, so he and June opened the party with a simple jazz number. Geordi was chatting with Barclay and O'Brian. Guinan wondered over and pulled Geordi over to the side. "See? Now he's a dancer. Told you he was imaginative." Geordi smiled. "You were right. He is. He's quite a lucky guy."

Guinan smiled and went back to her place behind the bar. Reg and June danced the next together. One by one, pairs joined in. Data and Dr. Crusher strode onto the floor. Riker took Deanna as a partner. Some of June's friends from the lab joined up with some engineering guys.

The reception was fun-filled and everyone had a wonderful time. Later in the new family quarters the Barclays occupied, June and Reg sat down on the bed, exhausted.

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon, love?" Reg asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Earth sounds nice, but I'd settle for anywhere, as long as I'm with you." They kissed, then said goodnight.


	11. Epilogue

_The usual is still applicable. How many ways can I say don't sue me? On with the final chapter. Oh, and watch for the sequel coming soon: _A World Without You.

_Epilogue_

June leaned back against her husband, who stroked her pregnant stomach. Stars glimmered outside their window. Jenna Lee was asleep in the next room, so she and Reg whispered.

"We could always name him after your father. Patrick Barclay has a nice ring to it." whispered Reg.

"So does Richard. And Peter and Jackson and John." She sighed. "This might be easier if you had any friends to honor, like me. Jenna Susan Lee, thus Jenna Lee Barclay. How about…Lewis?"

"Lewis Barclay?"

"Yeah! Dr. Zimmerman would be honored."

Reg laughed softly. "I'm sure he would." He shook his head. "Why is this so hard?"

She giggled. "Every parent has too many names they want to name their child. We should call him Patrick Peter Jackson John Richard Lewis Barclay. There, problem solved."

He grinned. She thought for a moment. "Or we could name him after you."

"Oh, no. I love my parents to death, but I still curse the day they decided on Endicott."

"Ok, no Endicott. How about…Reginald…Ryan Barclay?"

"Reginald Ryan Barclay. He wouldn't be the IV though."

"No, he wouldn't, but I love your name and I told you so when we first met. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember. You said my name sounded noble."

"Exactly! I want our son to have a noble name. I like Reginald."

Reg mused. "Could we call him Ryan?"

"Yes, if you like."

Reg sighed in relief. "Reginald Ryan Barclay it is, then." June smiled.

She thanked the stars she was married to this man, carrying his child. She remembered what he had told her when he had asked him to marry him.

_A world without you isn't worth living in._

No truer words were ever spoken.


End file.
